Entraînement
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Yuri est déconcentré pendant son entrainement, alors Victor tente de lui venir en aide, mais en réalité, il ne l'aide pas du tout. (Lemon)


Oha-yooo ! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

Je vous présente mon premier os lemon sur Yuri on ice ! Victor et Yuri me rendent dingue~ Je verrais pour d'autre os selon mes idées ! Je les posterais ici si j'en fait d'autre ! (´• ω •`)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! o/

* * *

Yuri stoppa sa glisse, essoufflé, Victor juste à côté de lui buvant un peu d'eau. Celui ci lui passa la bouteille qu'il accepta avec plaisir, sa gêne de "baiser indirect" étant largement passée. La proximité corporelle, et morale étaient devenues naturelles pour eux, le nouveau coach étant ainsi depuis le début. L'embarra n'était plus d'actualité. Désormais, même Yuri venait au contact.

Victor caressa doucement son épaule, le réconfortant malgré les multiples échecs qu'il venait d'essuyer. Son apprentie était gêné d'échouer cette enchaînement de pas, alors que le prix de Russie approchait. Il le comprenait, mais voulait qu'il avance à son rythme. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu sur la glace avec lui, persuadé que l'accompagner l'aiderait à se motiver, et comprendre. Malheureusement, Yuri était maladroit, comme à ses débuts, et tombait même en simple ligne droite. Il avait un tract monstrueux, et qu'importe ses efforts, Victor n'arrivait pas à le faire disparaître.

\- On reprend ? demanda-t-il doucement après avoir accroché son regard.

\- Je peux continuer seul, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- On va le refaire, lentement, allez viens.

Yuri rougit en geignant, le suivant la tête basse, mort de gêne. Ils se replacèrent au centre de la glace, et le coach se mit derrière son disciple, mains sur ses hanches. Le plus jeune ferma les yeux en déglutissant, sa respiration de hachant une seconde. Il pouvait ressentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre contre son dos, comme la distance ridiculement faible entre son fessier et son bassin. Son aîné l'emporta vers l'arrière, le poussant à patiner, synchronisant ses pas aux siens.

Ils procédaient ainsi depuis deux heures, unique utilisateur de cette vaste salle de givre. Il était tard, personne n'était au guichet d'accueil, comme personne ne les attendait à leur chambre d'hôtel. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, comme seul au monde. Un détail dont Yuri avait un peu trop conscience. Il serait si simple de s'abandonner à ce souffle contre sa nuque alors que Victor corrigeait sa position. Si facile de partager la même chaleur en moulant son dos contre son torse. Aisé de glisser ses bras derrière son cou, ses doigts s'introduisant dans son col.

En tournant de profile, Yuri s'écroula, surprenant Victor qui ne parvint pas à le rattraper à temps. Ce dernier voulu l'aider à se relever en lui prenant le bras, mais non seulement il se fit repousser vocalement, et en plus il découvrit la cause de la chute. Il dévisagea son partenaire, se redressant un peu. Le japonais resta assit sur la glace, la tête basse, le visage écarlate, le souffle court, et cherchant à cacher de son tee-shirt la petite protubérance à son entre-jambes.

\- Pardonne-moi... Tu fais de ton mieux, et moi... Pardonne-moi, Victor...

\- Yuri...

\- Ça va passer..., souffla le cadet en se relevant, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Je dois faire des efforts, je sais que tu veux faire ce concours de duo en europe...

\- Comment tu..., commença son coach, raide de surprise.

\- Tu laisses toujours les pages internet ouvertes, et c'est mon ordinateur, pouffa son apprenti, à la fois désespéré, et amusé, avant de perdre son sourire. Si je veux pouvoir patiner avec toi, je dois être meilleur, et surtout ne pas me laisser distraire...

Victor l'observa un instant, avant de sourire en se redressant, lui tendant la main. L'asiatique fut quelque peu hésitant, mais fini par accepter l'aide pour se remettre debout. Ils se remirent en position, et s'élancèrent à reculons, prenant doucement le rythme.

\- Tu es encore jeune, tu apprendras à te maîtriser, lui assura son aîné.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?...

\- Je suis calme, non ? sourit-il.

Secoué par l'annonce, et ce que cette dernière signifiait, le cadet rougit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se laissa emporter dans une série de pas, et de tourbillons. Il canalisa au mieux les émotions qu'engendrait la sensation des mains glissant sur ses hanches, de sa voix profonde à son oreille, et de son souffle sur sa nuque.

\- Attend, pas comme ça, fit Victor pour le rectifier, l'emportant à reculons dans une boucle de l'infini en collant son bassin au sien. Balance tes hanches plus comme ça... Sent ce que je fais...

Yuri sentit un frisson rouler tout le long de son épine dorsale, renforçant la pression dans son bassin. La chaleur dans les indications de son coach était aussi brûlante que celle qui grouillait en lui. La seule chose qu'il ressentait contre le corps de son compagnon était cette masse durcissant de seconde en seconde.

\- Est-ce que tu le sens... Yuri ?

Ce dernier gémit en réponse, les doigts perfides de l'autre s'étant glissés sur son aine. Il se laissait complètement aller aux mouvements que le Russe lui faisait faire, les yeux fermés. Les doigts remontèrent le long de son corps, glissant sur le côté de ses abdominaux, passant sur son torse, longeant les clavicules. Ils glissèrent sur les bras pour les écartés, la vitesse de leur patinage augmentant alors que les mains du plus âgé passaient celles de l'autre sur ses épaules.

Les doigts dévalèrent à nouveau sur le corps du cadet parfaitement éveillé à l'attraction magnétique, le duo tournant ensemble. Victor craqua, et emporta son partenaire sur la glace, happant la peau à la jonction du cou après avoir écarté le col. Yuri se laissa faire, poussant un geignement d'impatience malgré la douleur de ses genoux qui avaient cogné la surface froide. Leurs instincts les positionnèrent naturellement, leurs corps se frottant lascivement l'un contre l'autre.

Les mains gantées et le menton plaqués sur la glace, les yeux voilés par le désir insatiable qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours, Yuri laissa son futur amant malaxer ses hanches. Elles furent tirées vers le haut, le patineur senior se pressant se retirer ses gants, et d'ouvrir son pantalon. Prit dans l'empressement, le plus jeune vint l'aider pour ouvrir son propre bas, tirant dessus pour faire baisser le survêtement.

Le froid sur ses fesses le fit émerger, et la main de Victor empoignant l'une d'elles le réveilla brutalement. Il paniqua soudainement alors que son partenaire prenait le pot de baume hydratant dans la sacoche sur ses reins. Sa conscience le fit réagir alors que ce qui servirait de lubrifiant s'étalait sur son entrée, et il attrapa le poignet de son coach en tournant la tête pour le voir.

Son dos s'arqua par réflexe, une vague d'excitation le submergeant de la tête aux pieds avec une pression sans pareille. Le souffle aussi court que le sien, les muscles crispés et tendus, Victor le dévorait de ses yeux turquoise aux reflets encore inconnus jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le regard qu'il lui lançait n'était en rien comparable aux diverses séductions faites lorsqu'il travaillait l'eros, ceci était purement et simplement du désir brut. Comment pouvait-il ne pas y répondre ?

\- Victor... J'ai... J'ai jamais été... Jusque là...

L'aveu enfin fait, il se sentit plus léger, observant les réactions que pourrait avoir son partenaire. Le visage de ce dernier se détendit, un sourire illuminant ses traits avant qu'il ne pouffe un peu, une tendresse démentielle dans ses yeux.

\- Yuri, j'ai passé mon adolescence, et une grande partie de ma vie de jeune adulte sur la glace... Tu suivais mes médiats, non ?

Le japonais rougit brutalement en parvenant enfin à réfléchir et réalisé l'état de célibat profond de son compagnon. Lui non plus n'avait jamais été aussi intime avec quelqu'un, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Il détourna le regard, se cachant entre ses avants-bras, le front contre la glace comportant les tracés de leurs nombreux passages.

\- Je ne sais pas comment... Je connais rien..., balbutia-t-il avec embarras, voulant faire quelque chose pour lui, mais ne sachant pas quoi.

\- Ne t'en fait pas..., souffla chaudement son coach à son oreille après s'être penché vers lui, son torse contre son dos. Je sais quoi faire... Laisse-toi aller...

Un puissant frisson hérissa la peau du cadet dont le souffle s'entre-coupa. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les doigts de son amant caresser ses fesses avants de se diriger vers le centre. L'index s'introduisit lentement, crispant un peu le receveur qui cherchait à mettre ses maigres connaissances sur le sexe en ordre. Tout ce qu'il savait venait des campagnes de préventions contre le sida, et le festival de la fertilité. Il savait que pour une femme et un homme, la pénétration était différente, mais rien de plus. Le japon était à la fois extravertie et introvertie sur le sujet. Il était donc rassuré que son compagnon savait ce qu'il faisait.

La gêne qu'il ressentait à l'intrusion passa, l'appréhension de ce qui arriverait bientôt le laissant pantelant et excité. Son érection pointait fièrement vers le haut, perlant quelque peu, le froid de la patinoire l'empêchant d'imploser par sa propre chaleur. Sous sa bouche, la glace s'humidifia par son souffle tremblant, ses épaules bougeant alors qu'il désirai en ressentir plus.

De la crème fut de nouveau étalée sur son entrée, et un second doigt se glissa en lui. Cette fois-ci il eut mal, et se tendit en s'exprimant vocalement, fermant les yeux sous la surprise. Victor se stoppa, n'ayant passé qu'une phalange, et chercha à croiser son regard pour savoir si il allait bien. Yuri respira profondément, utilisant les mêmes techniques que lorsqu'il avait fait une terrible chute après un saut raté. L'astuce fonctionna plutôt bien, et la douleur se dissipa jusqu'à n'être qu'un détail un peu gênant. Il jeta donc un coup d'œil à son aîné pour lui faire comprendre de continuer.

Sa tête se reposa complètement sur la surface givrée, ses yeux se voilant peu à peu. Il serra les poings et les dents, fermant les yeux, partagé entre le tiraillement et ce plaisir tapis dans l'ombre. La seule chose au-quelle il pouvait penser, était que Victor Nikiforov allait perdre sa virginité avec lui. Il aurait presque envie de bondir comme les trois jumelles étaient capables de le faire, étant un fan invétéré de ce dieu du patinage. Seulement, les sensations qui se bouleversaient en lui le ramenait à l'état primal de son espèce, l'animant d'une attitude aguichante qu'il n'avait qu'en la présence du Russe.

Alors qu'il avait deux doigts entièrement entrés, le plus âgé leva les yeux pour s'enquérir de l'état de son compagnon. Il se sentit tomber de haut, et aspirer par la séduction suintant de l'expression licencieuse. Ses nerfs peinaient déjà à ne pas lâcher, alors il n'avait pas besoin de voir cette attitude invitant à l'intimité la plus impudique qui soit. Il se pencha, remontant le pull et le tee-shirt de sa main libre, passant le bout de sa langue sur la colonne vertébrale, remontant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bloqué par les tissus. Sa bouche quitta la peau du dos pour rejoindre celle du cou, la dévorant avec gourmandise. Ses doigts sentirent les muqueuses pulser contre eux, d'abord doucement, avant d'être plus précis. Alors, ils se mirent à bouger.

La réaction sous lui fut instantanée, Yuri se cambra en poussant un geignement presque ronronnant, faisant vibrer les entrailles de son coach. Ce dernier, après avoir procédé selon les différentes méthodes qu'il avait déjà entendu de ci, de là, se mit à jouer avec les effets produits. Il se délecta des sons que poussait l'autre, le sentant impuissant et dépendant du plaisir qu'il lui offrait. Avec un sourire enjôleur, il déposa des baisers dans son cou, mordant doucement par moment, se complaisant de sentir les frissons, et le corps trembler sous lui. Puis, après un petit moment, il sentit une bosse, et appuya dessus par curiosité.

\- Anha !

Yuri s'était soudainement cambré, plaquant ses fesses contre lui, en poussant un gémissement fort et haut, dévirilisé. Bien que le son lui avait fait tourner la tête, et manqué d'arracher les derniers vêtements à son partenaire, Victor se fit fureur pour s'arrêter, et poser son front entre les omoplates de l'autre, étrangement aussi pantelant que lui. Dieu que son érection lui faisait un mal de chien, encore prisonnière de son boxer.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Je t'ai fais mal ?

\- Nan... Nan, c'était..., souffla Yuri, perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait, son corps bougeant par lui même pour que les doigts retouchent le point sensible. Anh... Anh... Là, ahn, là, anh...

Le Russe jura dans sa langue maternelle, et se redressa en retirant ses doigts. Il baissa son sous-vêtement sous les prunelles embrumées et intriguées de son apprenti. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent en voyant ce qu'il dévoilait, paniquant un peu. Incapable de s'en rendre compte, Victor prit de nouveau de la crème dans le pot et l'étala sur son sexe si tendu que les veines ressortaient.

Il se plaça ensuite un peu hasardeusement, cherchant l'entrée, une main en appuie sur la glace. Il jura à nouveau, n'arrivant à rien alors qu'il était étourdit par l'ambiance et ses sentiments. Yuri ne l'aidait pas non plus en bougeant le bassin, bien malgré que ce fut contre sa volonté. Le dominant parvint finalement à ses fins, mais pénétra son partenaire beaucoup trop vite, et lui fit mal. Il entendit le geignement de douleur parmi le choc, soufflant en ouvrant la bouche, sentant les chaires pulser autour de son membre compressé. C'était bon. Terriblement bon.

\- Yuri..., souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque et pincée du plaisir ressentit. Est-ce que ça va ?... Hun...

Ne pas avoir de réponse l'inquiéta, alors il regarda son visage, et sentit la culpabilité serrer sa gorge. Son cadet semblait souffrir, et c'était totalement le contraire de ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il se souvienne de leur première fois comme d'une douleur cuisante sur un sol dur et froid. L'aîné empoigna le pull dans sa poigne, domptant ses émotions, avant que ses bras ne s'enroule autour du corps tremblant. Il renforça son étreinte, le visage enfouit dans le cou du jeune homme au souffle aussi coupé que le sien.

Ils n'étaient pas préparés, ils glissaient sur la glace, et se faisaient mutuellement mal. Le manque d'expérience était hurlant de honte, mais un brin de bonheur éclaira l'ambiance. Yuri pouffa doucement, cherchant à tâtons une main que son amant lui donna de suite. Le Russe le questionna d'un regard qu'il ne vit pas, sa réponse venant tout de même en retour.

\- On l'a fait... On l'a fait... On... On est...

Le rire de Yuri retentit de nouveau, partagé entre la joie et l'embarras. Victor sourit et pouffa avec lui, heureux également. Certes, le garçon lui avait plu lorsqu'il l'avait vu refaire son programme, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela irait si loin. Pour lui, Yuri aurait pu, dans le feu de l'action, lui offrir un baiser chaste et volage, mais rien de plus. Pouvoir le touché ainsi, et savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés le rendait terriblement heureux.

\- "Un patineur professionnel découvre la vie sur la glace"... Quand mon coach m'avait dit ça pendant mes entraînements, je ne pensais pas que "ça", ça en faisait partie aussi, pouffa-t-il.

Le japonais rit avec lui, la douleur étant complètement passée après cette petite interlude. Il serra la main de Victor dans sa paume, attirant son attention pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait mieux. Son amant sourit, et plongea dans son cou avant de commencer à bouger. Ils ouvrirent grand la bouche, le souffle coupé par les sensations dévastatrices qu'ils ressentirent. Leurs corps prirent alors le relais, se mouvant en symbiose pour les laisser apprécier l'acte.

Les vas et viens furent lent, doux, délicats, souples. Déferlant en eux des émotions dont ils ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. Leurs gémissements raisonnèrent dans la salle sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, n'étant conscient que de la magnificence qu'ils ressentaient ensemble. Ils s'habituèrent doucement à ces nouveautés, le point érogène majeur de Yuri se faisant toucher les pâmant de plaisir.

Progressivement, ils se firent emporter par leurs malerages, accélérant et montant en force. Leurs peaux claquaient dans un bruit moite, les sons humides et indécents de leur union vibrant dans l'air. Les chœurs de la luxure, quantique érotique dans leurs voix, se mêlèrent à eux. Ils ne pouvaient que ressentir le plaisir qu'ils dévoraient goulûment, en redemandant toujours plus. La tension, la pression, le désir qu'ils se vouaient depuis si longtemps enfin libéré s'exprimaient avec une passion brute et voluptueuse.

Victor se redressa sur ses genoux et tint les hanches de son partenaire, les attirant contre son bassin en serrant les dents. Il savait ce que signifiait ces ressentis dans son bas-ventre, il ne voulait pas finir si vite, bien malgré qu'il était incapable de réagir autrement. Son corps était mué d'une volonté propre, commandant ses actes. Autant lui, que Yuri, n'étaient plus que spectateur de ce qui arrivait, transportés sur les flots de l'union charnel.

Un gémissement plus fort et plus tenu que les autres vibra dans la gorge du dominé, ses chaires se resserrant autour du sexe de son partenaire. Son orgasme attira celui de l'autre, et, alors que la voix rauque exprimait tout le plaisir du monde au dessus de lui, le faisant défaillir, il ressentit quelque chose se rependre en lui. Il geignit, l'humidité collante ne le laissant pas indifférent.

Il avait griffé la glace légèrement fondu sous sa bouche, la main de Victor au dessus de la sienne avait les doigts crispés entre les siens. Ils reprirent doucement leurs esprits, les vestiges de leurs pensées se réunissant lentement. Ils pensèrent vaguement à l'erreur de ne pas avoir mit de préservatif, mais préférèrent s'en soucier plus tard. La compétition exigeait un check-up complet de leur santé, aussi, ils avaient déjà eu un dépistage à faire. Victor l'avait fait il y a deux ans, mais n'ayant eu aucune conquête, ce n'était pas un problème. Ils en feront bientôt un autre pour la candidature du concours en duo en Europe.

Leurs corps se décontractant avec le bien-être post-orgasme, leurs genoux glissèrent sur la glace et ils furent allongés contre cette dernière. Yuri sursauta, le contact froid sur son pénis encore chaud étant des plus désagréable. Son compagnon rit un peu et l'aida à remonter son jogging. Enlacés, ils récupérèrent leurs souffles, un large sourire aux lèvres. Victor réinstalla son menton sur l'épaule de son amant, attirant son attention.

\- Je te rassure, ça ne fera pas partie du programme...

Yuri pouffa avec lui, fermant les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir pour se tourner un peu vers lui, une lueur lubrique brillant dans ses prunelles.

\- Et en tant que programme libre à l'hôtel, coach ?

\- Umh..., souffla l'autre en souriant, répondant à la séduction. Je crois que nous avons à répéter...


End file.
